Aestate Aura
by maggalina
Summary: My collection for The Summer 2013 Wizarding Modly Forum-Wide Comp of Awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

You Will Always Be My Little Boy

Round: History of Magic

Option: A

House: Ravenclaw

Magical Status: Squib

Wand: TBA

* * *

**You Will Always Be My Little Boy**

October 31st, 1979

"Do you James Potter take Lily Rose Evans to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
"I do"  
"And do you you, Lily Rose Evans, take James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. you may now kiss the bride."

It had been a simple muggle ceremony for Lily and James but that was what they had wanted. Lily's family was there, even Petunia was there with her husband Vernon, and no Dark attention was drawn to the ceremony. There wouldn't be a honeymoon as they couldn't risk traveling and leaving the order, but they were moving to a little cottage in Godric's Hollow. Everything in life was perfect.

January 31st, 1980

"James! James! We did it!" Lily shouted with tears in her eyes. Her belly was glowing a light blue. She was pregnant. "James! We are having a baby. A little baby boy!"

"What? Are you serious Lily? I don't believe it. I'm going to be a dad. Someday a little boy with green eyes and black hair is going to call me Dada. I'll teach him how to fly and I will be there for every Quidditch game. Maybe he can have playdates with Molly's kids. Fred and George are how old now? I'm going to be a dad! You need to tell your sister! Didn't she say something about being late? Maybe you can patch things up with her and our kids will grow up together. I bet he will be a Gryffindor, a chaser just like me. Or maybe a seeker if he was your build, Lil. If only my dad could see me now."

"I know, James. I know. Everything is going to be perfect, no matter what he chooses to do with his life or what house he is in. We will be there beside him the whole time. What do you think of naming him Harry after your dad?"

April 31, 1080

"James! You can't assume he is going to be a Gryffindor Quidditch player. We are painting his room blue. If we pressure him too much he may feel obligated to be a Gryffindor, when really it should be up to him. Little Harry James Potter. Now help me move his crib over here and then you can set up the snitch mobile. "

"Alright, Lily. Whatever you want."

July 30th, 1980

"JAMES POTTER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR ONLY CHILD! YOU WILL NEVER GET NEAR ME WITH YOUR BABYMAKER ANYTIME EVER AGAIN!"

"Ok, Lil. I promise I won't. Just push, push for me, Lily. I know you can do it. You kept him safe from the Death Eaters just a few months ago. This should be nothing."

"YOU CALL THIS NOTHING, JAMES POTTER! HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU SQUEEZE A BOWLING BALL OUT OF YOUR ARSE!"

"I'm sorry, Lily. Hear hold on to my hand. I will always be here to protect you and little Harry. I'm going to be the best dad ever."

July 31st, 1980

"Hello, Harry. I'm your mummy. I'm going to take care of you forever. You will always be my little baby boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Round: Defence Against The Dark Arts

Option: 3

House: Ravenclaw

Status: Squib

Wand: Unknown

Score: Categories

* * *

Running

* * *

"Petunia! We cannot tell the boy! I told you we will squash the magic out of him!"

"Vernon, it is getting worse! Maybe if he knew what was going on he wouldn't end up on school roofs. If we tell him the truth then we can teach him about how it killed his parents and how it is dangerous and he will never want to go...you-know-where."

"He. Will. NEVER. Find. Out. About. MAGIC!"

"Aunt Petunia! Aunt Petunia!" Harry ran into the kitchen interrupting the conversation between his Aunt and Uncle, blood on his neck and with his hands red, "I was playing in the forest a couple blocks away and a man told me he knew me! I've never met him before! I told him I didn't talk to strangers and he said then I will make it so we aren't strangers and I said that wasn't a good idea."

"Slow down, Harry. What happened to your neck?" asked Aunt Petunia discretely cringing as blood dripped onto the floor she had just cleaned.

"I'm _getting_ there, Aunt Petunia! So I said it wasn't a good idea. He said well that is is too bad because I think it is a marvloos...marvlus..." Harry paused to think about the word, "marvelous idea! He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me away. He was super strong. I held on to a tree though, my hand really hurts now I think I got a splinter but you said if I get lost to hug a tree and I figured the same thing would work. I didn't try Uncle Vernon's method of just staying lost, I hope that is okay. So anyway the man got really angry he was even paler than before. But then he started smiling and I thought everything was going to be all better but I guess I shouldn't have because when Dudley smiles he just hits me harder."

"Just get on with it Harry and tell me why you are bleeding on my floor!"

"Okay, Aunt Petunia, so he started smiling and then he said well I guess if you want to do it that way. And then he bit my neck! I was really really scared! Dudley hasn't bitten me in ages so I didn't think a big person would. But then I felt really really dizzy like if Dudley had hit me really hard in the head again. Then all of a sudden a horse man came out of nowhere! He hit the mean man with his head! It was soooo cool! Then the horseman said he was lucky he had read the stars. Can you read the stars, Aunt Petunia? Is that a bedtime story? Can I have it for my cupboard? I would love to read the stars! He said he couldn't put me on his back but he would guide me back home. And he did! It was awesome, Aunt Petunia!"

Aunt Petunia however was leaning on the table her face without colour. Uncle Vernon had even lost some of the purple from his face.

"Oh okay, Harry. Just...just go clean up. It doesn't look too deep." Aunt Petunia stuttered out before turning on Vernon as soon as Harry left the room, "Do you see what I mean Vernon! He is in our care whether you like it or not. You have to stop running from the truth Vernon! He has magic. It is what we do with that knowledge that will determine his future. We can tell him the truth now and tell him how dangerous it is and he will push it out himself or we can try and fail miserably to stomp it out of him and make him hate us for not telling him therefore securing him in the Wizarding World even though he still lives with us! You are just lucky that I had to help Lily with her second year Defense Against the Dark Arts homework so I know how to deal with that little problem and we don't end up with an eternal five year old out for blood!" Petunia stormed out of the room leaving Vernon in shock.

She went to a small room at the back of the house. This room was not visible from the outside courtesy of Albus Dumbledore and some charm kept the boys from noticing it. It held an owl and a window. The owl could come and go as it pleased but always seemed to have a knack for being there when she needed to contact Dumbledore. She wrote a letter explaining everything Harry told her and asking if he could help convince Vernon to tell Harry what he was. She sent the letter with the owl and waited.

A few hours later she got a short reply.

_Petunia,_

_Thank you for telling me. As long as Harry didn't die he won't 'come back'. Don't tell him. I sent him to you so he could live a normal life. _

_Albus_


End file.
